


The Light at the End of the Tunnel

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Tag, Mid-Canon, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott talks to the thing inside Stiles just before it loses consciousness. He's not sure if it's lying or telling the truth but he has to believe. He has to believe he'll get his best friend back. (Square: dark.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> written for cottoncandy_bingo prompt: dark. My card is [here](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/16724.html). Possible spoilers in end notes, hinted by Linden Ashby on his twitter.

The nogitsune was still conscious but not for long. Deaton assured Scott that the poison would make Stiles feel sick but not kill him. Scott watched as Deaton helped Kira up and carried her towards his office. He tried to smile reassuringly at her when she glanced at him but he was sure it didn't work. As soon as Scott's wound healed enough, Scott slowly crouched next to it so he could talk to it. What the nogitsune told him about feeding, it cleared things up for Scott but he had more questions and knew he needed to get answers fast.

"How did you find Stiles?" Scott asked.

The nogitsune slowly blinked and glanced at Scott but he let out a soft snort and closed his eyes again.

"Tell me," Scott used his power to put a little force behind his words. He knew his eyes turned red but the nogitsune only laughed when he looked at him.

"You're too young to have any effect on me," the nogitsune watched him. "But I'll tell you. The truth is Stiles found me. I was sealed in the woods many years ago. Stiles crashed his jeep near the site and when he spilled out of his jeep, he felt my presence. He said something about people creating their own enemies, which amused me, and then he broke the seal. I don't think he even realised he had done it. Then he fell to the ground and I was going to leave but he started talking to his dad. He wasn't dying but he would have been dead by morning if no one rescued him and yet, he could only think of his father. I was intrigued. I lent him some of my powers to heal him, enough so he would survive. I knew where his father was, even sealed up I could feel the growing power of the Nemeton. So I entered Stiles and guided him there. I haven't left since."

"I know how you used Barrow and Kira to gain power. Was it because you were weak? Because you hadn't fed?"

The nogitsune stared at Scott, his breathing becoming shallower. "I lost a lot of power when I fought my enemies, the ones who sealed me, and I haven't fed in years. Yes, I was very weak. I could only take control of Stiles' body when he slept." The nogitsune smiled crookedly at Scott, "But possession has a few very interesting-- side-effects. Nightmares," The nogitsune spoke the word like it was nothing. "Stiles stopped sleeping and I knew I needed to do something else."

Scott ground his teeth in anger. He asked, "Frontotemporal dementia. Is that a "side-effect" too?"

The nogitsune gave a very small shrug as if to say maybe.

"And the Sheriff? That bomb was delivered to his office, it could have killed him."

"I never intended to harm Stiles' dad," the nogitsune glared at Scott. "I know Stiles would have fought me to his last breath if I did. I sent him a text that I knew would have ensured he would take all calls that came to the station."

"What if you're lying? You said you're a trickster--"

The nogitsune interrupted, "Stiles would have fought me." He glared at Scott and emphasised, "I don't want that."

"And Argent and Derek? Why did you go after them?"

"Derek Hale was helping you. Had to get rid of him. But really? He was just a means to an end. As for Chris Argent," the nogitsune took his eyes off Scott and narrowed them, he glared at the floor. "He's told you, hasn't he? How we can be stopped?"

Scott didn't say anything. He watched the nogitsune as his eyes started to close, his breathing finally becoming slower. He fought off sleep but succumbed in the end. Scott didn't know how long he watched Stiles sleep, trying to look for any sign that he was back. He was interrupted by Deaton who shook his shoulder. Scott looked up, and when Deaton beckoned, he got up and followed him to his office. Kira was sitting in a chair and holding her head. She waved weakly at him and he nodded but couldn't really bring himself to smile.

"Can we get it out of him now?" Scott asked Deaton.

Deaton opened his mouth but didn't speak immediately. "There may be a way."

"Stiles-- it's affecting him. His health," Scott couldn't look at Deaton as he said, "Stiles has frontotemporal dementia."

Deaton said sadly, "I remember his mother died of that."

"Maybe-- maybe Stiles is susceptible to it, but-- what if it's the nogitsune that's causing it? If we get it out of him, maybe-- Stiles will recover. Right?" Scott asked Deaton beseechingly.

"I can't promise-- maybe, yes."

Scott closed his eyes. There was a chance, Stiles still had a chance as long as they got the nogitsune out of him. Scott would cling to hope. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand take his. Kira gave him a reassuring smile. He squeezed her hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also inspired by Linden Ashby's tweet where he teased a fan who asked how Stiles got to the Nemeton after he'd crashed. Linden's reply was: "a) drove, b) ran, c) teleported, d) how do we know that was him?" Linden Ashby's teasers are the worst. Or the best, I don't know! :D


End file.
